A vehicle is an apparatus configured to move a user in a direction desired by the user of the vehicle. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
Variety of sensors and electronic devices can be mounted in vehicles for the convenience of a user of the vehicle, and various studies on Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) utilizing such sensors are being undertaken. In addition, autonomous vehicles are under active development.
A vehicle may be provided with various types of lamps. For example, a vehicle may include a head lamp, a rear combination lamp, a turn signal lamp, a room lamp, etc.